Why can't you understand?
by JesseLou
Summary: A friend from long ago comes back into Nick, Kevin and Joe Jonas' lives. Kevin and Joe doesn't remember her. But when she sees how different Nick is since the last time she saw him, she couldn't help but feel like feelings from long ago were reignited.
1. Coming Back

"I can't believe you did that," Nick said, a hint of anger in his voice as he began pacing around, "I cannot believe that you

Jessica sighed as she pressed her pale forehead against her parent's black SUV's window, water droplets fogging up her vision of the wet outside. Her blue eyes looked sad, as if she was taken away from something or someone she loved; because she had been.

Four years ago, when Jessica was 11, nearly 12, her parents made her move to England with them for four years due to her mother having a promotion of sorts -- which she quit after four years. Hence the reason why she was back in New Jersey. When she was forced to leave all her friends behind, including Nick, Kevin and Joe Jonas, the three guys she had known practically her whole life.

Now nearing 16, Jessica looked a lot different than when Nick last saw her. For starters, she mature out, slimming down and gaining womanly curves which made any guy stare after her even if she didn't want them to. Her hair tamed from a frizzy mess (Which she constantly had to straighten everyday) to soft curls and darkened from a dark brown to a black. And her eyes seemed more... sad.

Her blue orbs lost the sparkle they once held, and Jessica's parents feared the worst when she turned to the apparent 'Dark Side'; wearing black skinny jeans, converses, tight-fitting dark shirts, lots of dark eyeliner and she kept herself locked in her room, blaring the many rock and Heavy metal bands she listened to. That was kind of the main reason why Jessica's mum quit her job in England and flew back to America... for Jessica's safety so she didn't loose her only child.

Giving off another sigh, Jessica climbed out of the SUV as her parents parked outside a large-ish house. It wasn't exactly expensive, but it definitely wasn't cheap either. Pulling her long, black, cotton jumper-like shirt to a few inches above her knee, Jessica looked around the neighborhood, seeing not many younger kids out, apart from one kid who was playing with his older brothers who had their guitars out and were singing with him.

Jessica sat herself on the damp grass in her front lawn and watched the boys playing, her iPod in as she listened to My Chemical Romance and Bullet For My Valentine as she studied the older guys. She was sure she'd seen them somewhere, but she couldn't think where, "Jessica! Come help with unpacking," Jessica's mum called from inside the house, making Jessica roll her eyes and call back, saying that she'd help later as she was still jet-lagged from the flight

--

Nick Jonas let out a laugh as he watched Frankie bounce around excitedly on the front lawn as he and Joe sang some random words to the music he and Kevin were playing on the acoustic guitars. It was a typical Saturday morning; Nick and his brothers were entertaining themselves whilst their mom and dad worked on something inside the house or were out shopping.

Kevin stopped playing the guitar as he heard something smash, "Whoa.. did you hear that?" Joe, Nick and Frankie looked at each other, before they shook their heads. Then, at the same time, the brothers looked towards the house opposite theirs, where there was a removal van and a young girl around Nick's age lying on the front lawn, her music blasting loudly in her ears

"Who is that?" Joe wondered aloud, not meaning to speak it, as he looked at the girl who had her eyes closed, leaning on her elbows and looking towards the cloudy sky. Nick looked over at her and looked slightly amazed. Joe and Kevin noticed this and chuckled to themselves, "Uh... where's Frankie?" Joe asked, before he noticed that Frankie had crept off to go and see the girl

"Oh no he doesn't," Nick muttered before he put the acoustic guitar on the grass and followed Frankie, hoping to catch him before he reached the girl. Kevin and Joe sighed before they followed their younger brothers after Kevin put the guitar on the grass like Nick did, "Frankie, come on," Nick said as he put a hand on Frankie's shoulders, not realizing that the new girl was staring up at them blankly


	2. Christine and the Phantom

"I can't believe you did that," Nick said, a hint of anger in his voice as he began pacing around, "I cannot believe that you

"Can I help you?" The British/American accent of the young woman asked Nick and Frankie after she took out her earphones. The young brothers looked at each other, and opened their mouths to say something different than what the other brother was going to say, before Joe and Kevin skidded to a stop beside them "Wow, there's more of you... am I expecting any other random people to come running up to me?" her British sarcasm got the better of her

"Um... no.. unless teen girls are running around here screaming..." Joe said, resting his arm on Nick's shoulder, who tried desperately to shrug it off, "I'm Joe," he held out his hand for her to shake. Jessica looked it it was caution, before she looked around at the other boys, "Oh, that's Kevin," Kevin waved, before Joe poked Nick's arm, "Nick and the little dude is Frankie"

"Jessica," Nick looked up as he heard the name. Out of the many people he had met, he hadn't heard that name in a long time. Four years would be the right amount of time, "Is there something wrong?" she asked Nick

"No... nothing wrong... Just had a ... short pain in my neck," Nick lied, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was soothing a pain of some kind

"Okay, if you're sure," Jessica said before she sighed as her mobile started playing the _Phantom of the Opera_ theme tune loud, "One second," she said before she stood up and took the call, walking around the front garden as she talked

Nick looked at his brothers, "It's her," Kevin and Joe looked confused, whilst Frankie was looking up at his brothers with a blank expression on his face

"It's who?" Joe asked, now resting his arm on Kevin's shoulder, with much difficulty, considering the height difference

"It's Jessica," Kevin nodded slowly

"Yes, it is... unless you weren't hearing properly when she said her name," Nick rolled his eyes at how slow Kevin was speaking

"No! Four Years ago, our best friend moved from here to England with her parents because her mom got a job somewhere in London," Nick explained quietly, "That's her," Joe chuckled, "I'm not joking. I'm not mad or anything. I would recognize her... I was her best friend for 11 years,"

"But how would you know it's her?" Joe asked, "For all we know, she's a new girl with a very pretty face and a British/American accent... with the same name... I don't even remember her,"

"Of course you wouldn't, you don't remember anything," Nick snapped, a hurt look shining in Joe's eyes soon after he finished speaking, "Sorry..."

"Sorry about that... one of my friends back home called to check up on me," Jessica said as she re-joined the group before Joe could say anything, "So... anything happen since I was talking to England?"

--

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Jessica sighed in frustration. It had been a month since she had been back in America and she had bonded with the Jonas brothers rather well. Her parents didn't think she would remember being friends with them... and they were right. She had no clue. Her school was having a Halloween Ball type thing (according to Jessica, it was a Death Party) and Nick offered to be her date, even though he didn't go to the school

Nick chuckled, "You look fine," Jessica tugged nervously at her black dress that looked like the one Hilary Duff wore in the _A Cinderella Story_ movie, but it was black. She even wore a black mask that went with it, "I, however, look rather out of place,"

"You look like the Phantom," Jessica commented, thinking of her favorite movie, whose theme tune was her ring tone, "So it's like... I'm Christine... and you're the Phantom... that is freaky weird," Nick chuckled again as he adjusted his white mask. He wore that just so he wouldn't be easily recognized at the ball. His hair was even gelled back, giving it a dark color

"Why thank you. I was going for that effect," Nick said then noticed a small scar on Jessica's cheek that looked like a star, "What happened to your cheek?" he asked, not realizing it was fake

"Nothing. If I was going to be a Gothic Masquerade guest, I thought I might as well have a small scar, some cuts on my wrists covered by these," Jessica held up some fishnet elbow-length gloves, "And have very dark, pale makeup," she lifted up her mask carefully, making sure she didn't ruin her curly black hair, to show very dark black eye make-up. She smiled, the red lipstick glowing in the moon light

"Wow... you really know how to dress up," Nick chuckled, and Jessica shrugged

"Many Costume Parties in England helped me improve," Jessica said as she pulled down her mask again, "Where'd you get your mask from? I know you can hardly get them anywhere,"

"Uh... I asked a favor from someone," Nick said, as Jessica still didn't know about the fame that he and his brothers had

"Well, you look handsome with it on anyways," Jessica said as she walked ahead of Nick slightly as they reached the High School, saying Hi to some people she had made friends with


End file.
